Blick in den Abgrund
by Sharka
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Lurtz, der "Film"-Anführer der Uruk-hai, und Uglúk (Bücher) einander gekannt hätten? Slash! KOMPLETTE STORY!


**Bevor Ihr mit dem Lesen der Story beginnt, lest bitte zuerst dies hier:  
**Ich verstehe und akzeptiere FanFiction.net's NC-17-Politik aus technischer Sicht. Da ich immer noch relativ neu hier bin, wüsste ich nicht, wo die Betreiber die Grenze ziehen in Bezug auf bestimmte Inhalte. Daher habe ich mich entschieden, nur einen Auszug von "Blick in den Abgrund zu posten. Die komplette Story findet Ihr unter www.uruk-hai.org (Passwort erforderlich). Ich freue mich über sämtliche konstruktive Kritik, auch hier bei FF.net.

**Disclaimer: **Tolkiens Werke sind sein geistiges Eigentum bzw. das des Tolkien Estate etc. Das ist wohl hinreichend bekannt.

**Zusammenfassung:** Diese Story handelt von einer einvernehmlichen Beziehung zwischen Lurtz und Uglúk, wobei ich davon ausgehe, dass sie einander kannten und eine Freundschaft bzw. Liebe zu einander entwickelten - wobei diese dickköpfigen Uruk-hai das natürlich niemals zugeben würden... ;-)

**Warnung: **Kinky/squicky pairing, Gewalt, brutaler Sex. Tut mir leid, Leute: Kein Happy-End (Tod eines Filmcharakters)  


**Blick in den Abgrund (Originaltitel: Filling the Void)**

Die Sonne hatte nahezu ihren Zenit erreicht und erleuchtete die Nebelschichten, welche die Ausläufer des Dunland-Gebirges umhüllten. Ein Bild von atemberaubender Schönheit entfaltete sich, als ihre Strahlen inmitten des wabernden Weiß Schleier in Regenbogenfarben hervorriefen. Es schien so, als ob die Elemente sich nicht ganz entscheiden konnten, ob sie die dunklen Kreaturen, die sich langsam zwischen den Felsen und der offenen Ebene gen Tharbad bewegten, hervorheben oder verbergen sollten.

Eine dieser Kreaturen stand abseits der anderen in der blassen, aber immer noch kraftvollen Novembersonne und beobachtete das Treiben der großen Gestalten. Sie wurden langsamer, zögernd und unwillig, bis sie schließlich anhielten und begannen ein Lager zu errichten. Einige murmelten und knurrten ihre Missbilligung, und er lauschte mit angespanntem Körper.

Ein Strahl überwältigender Helligkeit fiel in seine Augen, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerten diese in leuchtendem Gold auf. Die Kreatur unterdrückte den Reflex zu niesen und kniff die Augen zusammen, den Kopf von der bleichen Scheibe abwendend. Er hasste die Sonne genauso sehr wie der Rest der Gruppe, aber sie alle mussten bestimmte Dinge lernen. Bis jetzt war er zufrieden mit ihrem Gehorsam.

Der Führer der Uruk-hai streckte seinen breiten Rücken um die Spannung daraus zu vertreiben, die er verspürte, seit sie den Einflussbereich Isengarts verlassen hatten. Dann ging er gemächlich den Hügel hinab zu den sich niederlassenden Gestalten, um sich ihnen anzuschließen - Sarumans Armee, die Kämpfenden Uruk-hai. Die anderen musterten ihn wachsam. Einige nickten ihm zur Begrüßung zu, aber alle machten ihm auf eine Art und Weise Platz, die gerade beherrscht genug wirkte um zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn nicht fürchteten. Schließlich hieß es, dass die Uruk-hai keine Angst kannten.

Lurtz wusste es besser. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem grausamen, freudlosen Lächeln.

Die Großen Orks von Isengart ließen sich weniger leicht zu internen Streitereien und Rebellion verleiten als ihre geringeren Brüder, aber dergleichen war bereits vorgekommen - besonders in den ersten Tagen nachdem die Truppe Isengart verlassen hatte. Einige hatten ein wenig zu viel Kampfeifer an den Tag gelegt und lieber auf eigene Faust ausziehen wollen. Daraufhin hatte Lurtz dafür gesorgt, dass sie noch genau eine weitere Gelegenheit zum Kämpfen und Erkunden bekamen - vor allem, wenn es um die Erkundung der Grenzen ihrer Fähigkeiten ging. Die Unruhestifter weilten nicht länger unter den Kämpfenden Uruk-hai, sondern waren nur noch Erinnerungen, die sich als Exempel fest in die Gedächtnisse ihrer Brüder eingebrannt hatten.

Doch auch wenn Lurtz erleichtert gewesen war, einen Teil des Hasses abreagieren zu können, den Saruman in ihm geschürt hatte, so war er doch nicht der Versuchung unnötiger Gewalt erlegen. Wenn es auch nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen war, so oblag es doch seiner Verantwortung, sie zu führen und zu einer effizienten Armee zusammen zu schweißen. Wenn sie sich nicht aufeinander oder das Urteilsvermögen ihres Anführers verlassen konnten, würden sie nichts taugen in dem bevorstehenden Kampf, den Saruman ihnen versprochen hatte. Und die Großen Orks wollten in diesem Kampf siegreich sein. Das war ihr einziger Lebensinhalt und unter den wachsamen Augen des Zauberers hatten sie mit einer Hingabe und Zielstrebigkeit ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten zu schulen begonnen, die sie von anderen ihrer Art unterschied.

Dem Erstgeborenen der Uruk-hai ging all dies durch den Kopf, während er zu seinen Habseligkeiten - Waffen, Rüstung und einer rauen Decke - zurückkehrte, die ein Untergebener sorgsam angeordnet hatte.

Die widerwärtige Sonne blendete Lurtz abermals für einen Augenblick, aber als er das Arrangement vor sich auf dem Boden erblickte, durchlief ihn ein kleiner Anflug von Freude. Die Emotion überraschte ihn, denn er war ein Geschöpf welches außer sich in der Schlacht zu vergessen nur wenig Freude empfand.

Nunmehr beinahe vollkommen entspannt, hockte der starke Uruk-hai sich nieder, um seine wenigen Besitztümer zu inspizieren. Nachdem er sie als in Ordnung befunden hatte, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sich darauf freute, sich den anderen zu einer Mahlzeit anzuschließen.

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht..._

Er verspürte plötzlich ein Gefühl, als ob etwas Eisiges seinen Nacken heraufkroch - eine rein instinktive Warnung seines Krieger-Ichs. Sofort war er auf den Füßen, seine Umgebung mit sämtlichen Sinnen absuchend.

_Da! Wieder er!_

Sein Fauchen verwandelte sich in ein kehliges Knurren und Lurtz richtete seinen Blick unverwandt auf den anderen Uruk, der etwa vierzig Fuß entfernt stand und seinen Anführer aufmerksam beobachtete. Der andere starrte nicht zurück, sondern vermittelte eher den Eindruck, Zeuge von etwas sehr Unterhaltsamen zu sein. Sein hochmütiges Verhalten erzürnte Lurtz, aber als der Führer der Uruk-hai sich mit gefletschten Zähnen und funkelnden Augen gegen die unverschämte Kreatur wandte, ließ diese langsam und wie zufällig den Blick abschweifen. Lurtz bebte vor Verlangen, den anderen Uruk anzugreifen und ihn nur mit Zähnen und Klauen zu zerreißen. Er wusste, dass er hierzu fähig war, aber -

_...es ist nicht richtig! Ihn töten, nur weil der Anführer der Kämpfenden Uruk-hai es nicht erträgt, von seinesgleichen angesehen zu werden?_

Lurtz zwang sich, langsam und tief ein- und auszuatmen, wobei er unweigerlich den Geruch des anderen registrierte.

_Es ist einer von höherem Rang, und er hat keine Angst. Was will er? Als er wegsah, fühlte es sich so an, als wollte er mir nur einen Gefallen tun. Einen Gefallen! Was für eine Beleidigung. Will er Ärger? Gut. Wenn es das ist, dann hat er ihn sich gerade eingehandelt._

***********

Es war eine Nacht mit einem neuen Mond. Die Uruk-hai zogen nach Süden, aber wo sie auch hinkamen, lag Winter in der Luft. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war hart und die kalte Luft rührte sich kaum durch ihre Bewegungen, sondern trug lediglich schwache Laute durch die Stille der Wälder und grasbewachsenen Ebenen. Sie hatten gelernt, sich so leise fortzubewegen, wie es so großen und starken Geschöpfen möglich war und sie hatten wirklich begonnen, als eine Einheit zu funktionieren. Lurtz hatte im Stillen die Stärken sowie tolerierbare Schwächen seiner Kämpfer beurteilt. Es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass einige der Uruks über das freundschaftliche Prahlen und Raufen hinaus, das in Orthanc ihr kurzlebiges Privileg gewesen war, untereinander Bindungen knüpften.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Sarumans Befehle vernünftig gewesen waren: Die wenigen Wochen, die die Uruk-hai in den Vorbergen von Dunland verbracht hatten, hatten sich als wertvoll für ihre Ausbildung erwiesen. Das Dunland war ein dünn besiedeltes Gebiet, welches von Elben und Menschen größtenteils als unzivilisiert angesehen wurde. Die Armee der Weißen Hand hatte Gelegenheit gehabt, mehr über die Welt außerhalb Isengarts zu lernen, ohne die Bewohner Mittelerdes auf ihre Existenz aufmerksam zu machen. Die Dunländer pflegten unter sich zu bleiben. Es handelte sich um ein abergläubisches und furchtsames Volk, dessen Beziehungen zu den umliegenden Völkern lange abgebrochen waren. Lurtz erinnerte sich genau, wie der Höchste der Istari in sich hinein gekichert hatte, als er sich vorstellte, wie die erste Begegnung seiner wilden Uruk-hai mit Menschen verlaufen würde.

Der Körper des Uruks erschauderte in einem unerwarteten Aufkeimen von Zorn. Nein, er wollte sich nicht an seinen mysteriösen Herren erinnern.

Den Kopf schüttelnd und dabei einige Strähnen rauen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht fegend, beschleunigte Lurtz seinen Lauf. Er fühlte es mehr als er es hörte, wie die anderen hinter ihm die Herausforderung annahmen. Sie holten bereits auf, der tiefe Ton ihres Atems immer noch so regelmäßig und ohne Anstrengung wie zuvor.

Er hatte beschlossen, dass sie die ganze Nacht hindurch laufen und die Dunkelheit als Tarnung nutzen würden. Ihre Strategie musste sich ändern, jetzt, da sie sich von Elben und Menschen bewohntem Land näherten - Land, welches von den Todfeinden Sarumans und des anderen dunklen Herrschers besetzt war. Aber so sehr sie auch alle nach einem guten Kampf gelüstete; sie standen immer noch unter dem Befehl, solche Gegner zu vermeiden und sie nicht zu jagen.

Die Dunländer hatten kaum Widerstand geleistet - der erste Eindruck, den der Geschmack von Menschenfleisch bei den Uruks hinterlassen hatte, war, dass Menschen ein wenig leichte Unterhaltung, kombiniert mit der Belohnung wohlschmeckender, zarter Nahrung boten. Ihre Mägen waren gut gefüllt und sie hatten Vorräte dieses schmackhaften Fleisches angelegt, die mühelos für eine geraume Zeit von Tagen reichen würden. Nun gut, sie konnten später immer noch Tiere jagen. In diesem Wald namens Fangorn wimmelte es von davon.

Bei Sonnenaufgang schlugen sie ihr Lager in den dichten Wäldern auf. Wachen wurden eingeteilt und sie machten sich augenblicklich daran, den Umkreis des Lagers zu überprüfen, sicherstellend, dass sich nichts Verdächtiges in der Nähe aufhielt und es keine Verstecke für Feinde gab. Lurtz teilte seinen Kriegern ihre Essensrationen zu und sah, dass sie damit zufrieden waren. Keiner von ihnen fluchte oder beschwerte sich.

Er hätte erfreut sein sollen, sehr erfreut über seine Uruk-hai-Kämpfer, die gelernt hatten, ebenso diszipliniert zu sein wie sie wild waren, wenn er sie entfesselte. Aber weder war er es, noch genoss er in diesem Moment seine Macht über sie. Die Anspannung zwischen seinen Schultern war immer noch da, und selbst eine Nacht monotonen und gedankenklärenden Laufens hatte das Unbehagen, welches ihn quälte, nicht vertreiben können.

*****************************************************  
INHALT ENTFERNT WEGEN FF.NET'S NC-17-VORSCHRIFT  
***************************************************** 

Es wurde immer schwieriger den Feind zu vermeiden, als die Uruk-hai in stärker besiedeltes Gebiet vordrangen. Wenigstens war das Wetter den Großen Orks wohlgesonnen: der Frost war verschwunden, der Himmel die meiste Zeit bedeckt und der ständige Nieselregen stellte sicher, dass sowohl Elben als auch Menschen den Komfort ihrer Heime dem Umherstreifen in der Wildnis vorzogen. Dennoch versetzten all die Beinahe-Berührungen mit dem Feind die Uruks in Unruhe und die Spannung wuchs mit jeder Begegnung. Keiner von ihnen vermochte zu sagen, ob die schlechte Laune ihres Anführers hierzu beitrug oder sie davon abhielt, die wenigen nichtsahnenden Reisenden, die ihren Weg kreuzten zu überfallen.

Die Nahrungsvorräte gingen zur Neige, was auch nicht gerade zu einer Besserung der Stimmung unter den Uruk-hai beitrug und so schickte Lurtz Gruppen von Jägern aus, die Hirsche und anderes Wild zurückbringen sollten, um sie für eine Weile mit genug Fleisch zu versorgen.

Die kaum verhohlene, nahezu kindliche Aufregung und Freude der Krieger, die den Jagdpartien zugeteilt worden waren, überzeugte Lurtz schließlich, dass sich hier vielleicht eine Gelegenheit bot, ein wenig Ablenkung und Erleichterung von der Last zu finden, die er verspürte. Er erwog kurz alleine loszuziehen, da er es gewohnt war für sich zu bleiben, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass sich hier die perfekte Möglichkeit bot, sich einer anderen Sache anzunehmen, die ihn immer noch beschäftigte.

Seit dem Zwischenfall in Dunland hatte er einen ganz bestimmten, besonders frechen Uruk-hai im Auge behalten, dessen Name ihm auch schließlich eingefallen war. Lurtz wusste, dass dieser Kerl namens Uglúk damit fortgefahren war, ihn nach dem Vorfall im Dunland-Lager genau zu beobachten, wenn auch ohne jede Feindseligkeit. An seinem hochmütigen Gebaren hatte sich nichts geändert, aber Lurtz spürte auch eine freundliche Neugierde, die ihn mehr irritierte, als er es sich jemals eingestanden hätte.

Als Lurtz dem untergegebenen Uruk befahl, ihn zu begleiten, erschien dieser nicht überrascht und zeigte auch keine andere Emotion. Uglúk nickte nur kurz seine Zustimmung und ließ den Blick auf seine Waffen fallen.

"Was werden wir jagen?"

"Das erfährst du noch früh genug", entgegnete Lurtz gereizt.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und da war es wieder - dieses Aufflackern von schlecht verborgener Neugier und völliger Furchtlosigkeit. Die Frage war arglos genug gewesen, denn er musste letztlich eine Entscheidung darüber treffen, welche Waffen erforderlich waren. Die Augen des Uruk-hai-Führers wurden schmal, aber er rang die ebenso vertraute wie unerklärliche Wut nieder. _Nicht hier und jetzt!_ Lurtz war sicher, dass der andere ihm, sobald sie allein waren, schon irgendeinen Vorwand liefern würde, um ihn ein wenig aufzumischen. Und er freute sich darauf.

Als er sah, dass sein Anführer nur einige kurze Messer und seinen Langbogen trug, zuckte Uglúk mit den Schultern und befestigte diverse Messer derselben Art an seinem Gürtel.

Kein weiteres Wort fiel, während die beiden Orks aufbrachen.

Lurtz übernahm die Führung in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass dies möglicherweise zu seinem Nachteil gereichen konnte. Aber es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass er vorausging. Außerdem vertraute er seinen Instinkten. So lange er auf der Hut war, sollte er leicht mit dem anderen fertig werden können. Sein Begleiter war leichter gebaut und einen halben Kopf kleiner als Lurtz. Er besaß auch nicht die schwere Muskulatur und die Masse des erstgeborenen Uruk-hai. Uglúks Bewegungen waren jedoch geschmeidig und präzise. Der sehnige Körper war stark und von hervorragender Kondition. Er war wachsam und strahlte Intelligenz aus und für einen Krieger wirkte er ausgesprochen gelassen.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und ein feiner Sprühregen setzte ein. Noch eine Stunde, und die Abenddämmerung würde einer sternenlosen Nacht gewichen sein. Schweigend streiften die beiden großen Kreaturen durch die Wälder. Nichts regte sich, und bis jetzt hatte kein großes Tier ihren Weg gekreuzt.

Lurtz bemerkte, dass sein Ärger zu verfliegen begann. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Uglúk irgendetwas Dummes tun, vielleicht versuchen würde, sich einzuschmeicheln.

Nichts.

Das andere Mitglied der Jagdpartie bewegte sich ohne einen Laut, seinem Führer in gebührendem Abstand folgend. Allerdings war er vollkommen ohne Furcht. Sein Atem klang gleichmäßig und ruhig.

Das Einsetzen von nagendem Hunger sorgte dafür, dass sie auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert blieben. Die letzten Rationen waren dürftig gewesen. Sie mussten bald anständiges Wild finden...

***********

Das Wild fand sie zuerst.

Mit einem Krachen von brechenden Zweigen und Unterholz rollte eine riesige, schwarze Gestalt auf sie zu. Die beiden Orks hörten ein seltsam erregtes Schnauben und Prusten, in das sich ein knirschendes Geräusch mischte. Sie fuhren blitzartig in Richtung des Lärms herum, die Fänge instinktiv entblößt und fauchend.

Lurtz' erste bewusste Reaktion war der Griff nach dem Langbogen, aber die starke, gebündelte Masse animalischen Zorns attackierte sie bereits, also warf er ein Messer nach dem, was er für den dicken Hals des Angreifers hielt. Das Messer traf sein Ziel und blieb stecken, was ein Quieken, gefolgt von mehr und lauterem Schnauben hervorrief, während die Kreatur für eine Sekunde zum Stillstand kam. Dann brach sie zur Seite aus. Ohne zu denken wirbelte Lurtz herum, um ein weiteres Messer zu werfen und auch dieses fand sein Ziel. Mit einem schabenden Laut stieß es auf Knochen.

Bei dem Angreifer handelte es sich um einen wilden Eber - den größten, den die zwei Uruk-hai je gesehen hatten. Seine Schulter war auf einer Höhe mit ihren Hüften und fast achtzehn Zentimeter lange Hauer schimmerten im Zwielicht, als er erneut angriff. Diesmal wandte er sich gegen Uglúk. Lurtz' Messer steckten immer noch fest in Flanke und Hals des Tieres. Es blutete stark und der scharfe, eisenartige Geruch von Blut erfüllte die Luft. Aber sein Kampfgeist war ungebrochen.

Uglúk war auf die Attacke vorbereitet, seine eigenen Messer bereit zum Kampf. Das riesige Tier stürmte in einer geraden Linie vorwärts und der Frontalangriff bot kein brauchbares Ziel für die Klingen des Uruks. Fluchend wich Uglúk aus, während es ihm gleichzeitig gelang, ein weiteres Messer in der dicken Schwarte zu versenken. Diesmal schrie das Tier vor Schmerz laut auf. In noch heftigere Wut versetzt durch die Nähe dieses unbekannten, aber tödlichen Feindes schwang der mächtige Keiler seinen Kopf seitwärts.

Schwarzes Blut schoss in einer Fontäne auf, als der Eber die Hauer aus Uglúks Oberschenkel zog. Der zweite Blutstoß war bereits schwächer. Wohl wissend, dass jede andere Handlungsweise sein Verderben bedeutete, ließ der Uruk-hai sich auf den Rücken fallen, entspannte seinen Schenkel und presste beide Hände so fest er konnte auf die Wunde. Das Tier, welches nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von dem unerwarteten Fall seines Gegners irritiert war, wandte sich bereits zu einer erneuten Attacke.

Scheinbar unberührt von der Not seines Kameraden erhob Lurtz ruhig seinen Langbogen. Er begann, den glücklosen Keiler mit riesigen, schwarzen Pfeilen einzudecken. Jede einzelne Pfeilspitze war ebenso todbringend wie ein Messerklinge. Der mächtige Eber strauchelte, in seiner Todesqual grunzend und quiekend. Das Tier kämpfte sich gerade ein weiteres Mal auf die Füße, als etwas Riesiges und Schweres es von der Seite traf. Es sträubte und bäumte sich gegen dessen furchtbaren Geruch auf, aber die fremde und schreckliche Kreatur ließ nicht los. Ein starker Arm legte sich fest um den Nacken des Keilers und ein stechender Schmerz schnitt tiefer und tiefer in seine Kehle, bis er endlich mit einem gurgelnden Laut zusammenbrach. Zuckend stieß er seinen letzten Atem aus und lag schließlich still.

"Du siehst großartig aus!"

Uglúk zog eine Grimasse und schaute zu dem Anführer der Uruk-hai hoch, dessen Arme und ledergewandete Brust blutgetränkt waren. Er blickte in die kalten, unerbittlichen Raubtieraugen des Ranghöheren, fest entschlossen, seine Schwäche nicht einzugestehen.

Er hatte also versagt. Nun lag er auf dem Rücken in dem Wissen, dass mehr arterielles Blut aus der Wunde schießen würde, sobald er seine Hände davon entfernte, und dass er auf eine benommene, idiotische, nicht besonders ehrenhafte Weise sterben würde. Er konnte allerdings nicht viel daran ändern und scherte sich in genau diesem Augenblick einen Dreck darum. Lurtz starrte ihn immer noch an.

_Worauf wartest du, du Bastard?!  
Bring mich um oder hilf mir, aber tu i r g e n d e t w a s !_

Lurtz tat etwas.

Er hob die Hand, in der er immer noch das Messer hielt, mit dem er gerade die Kehle des Keilers durchtrennt hatte. Plötzlich hellwach, weiteten sich Uglúks Augen und sein Körper spannte sich an.

Quälend langsam legte sich eine geschmeidige Zunge um die Länge der scharfen Schneide, streichelnd und das leuchtend rote Blut kostend. Die kalten Katzenaugen hielten immer noch den Blick des anderen Uruks fest.

Uglúk zitterte jetzt, und sein Mund verzerrte sich zu einem hasserfüllten, aber wirkungslosen Fauchen.

Demütigung.

Lurtz verstand.  
Er sah sie. Er roch sie.

Rasch kniete er neben dem verwundeten Uruk-hai-Krieger nieder. Von reinem Instinkt gesteuert, schoss Uglúk in einer Klappmesserbewegung hoch, um seine Zähne in Lurtz' Gesicht zu schlagen, aber ein schwerer Stoß gegen die Brust ließ ihn zurückfallen.

"Lieg still!"

Kaum fähig zu atmen, presste der verletzte Uruk wieder beide Hände auf die Wunde. Er verspürte ein Zerren an seiner ledernen Tunika, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm gleichgültig, was Lurtz mit ihm machte.

Klauenbewehrte, aber geschickte Hände rissen zwei Lederstreifen von seiner Kleidung. Sarumans Wissen arbeitete in Lurtz - diesmal zu Gunsten eines seiner Artgenossen. Er verband die Wunde an zwei Seiten. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit sah er, wie der bereits träge Fluss von dickem, schwarzem Blut zu versiegen begann. In ungläubigem Staunen nahm Uglúk seine Hände von der Wunde.

Lurtz stand ohne ein Wort auf und ging zu dem toten Wildschwein hinüber. Nachdem er seine Pfeile und ihre Messer eingesammelt hatte, schnitt er ein großes, dreieckiges Stück noch warmen Fleisches aus der Schulter des Tieres. Dann setzte er sich an einen Baum gelehnt hin und begann es zu verzehren, sowohl Hunger als auch Durst stillend.

Uglúk setzte sich auf, vorsichtig darauf bedacht den verletzten Oberschenkel nicht anzuspannen. Speichel füllte seinen Mund, aber er drehte nicht den Kopf. Die Uruk-hai hatten weder Worte für Danke' noch für Bitte' und so schwieg er, immer noch verwundert und - um sicher zu gehen - nichts erwartend.

Lurtz verhalf sich zu einem weiteren großzügigen Stück blutigen Fleisches. Uglúk vernahm das leise Rascheln von Schritten hinter sich und fühlte ein Tappen auf seiner Schulter. Blut tropfte in seinen Schoß und der delikate Duft ließ seine Nüstern zucken. Er sah auf, und als er erkannte, dass das Gesicht seines Führers ernst aber ruhig war, akzeptierte er dessen Angebot mit einem Grunzen. Sie verzehrten ihre Portionen schweigend. Anschließend holte Lurtz sehr zu Uglúks Überraschung noch mehr Nahrung. Dieses Mal reichte er dem verwundeten Uruk das größere Stück.

Lurtz war es auch, der das Schweigen brach.

"Dieses Biest ist riesig. Es ist auf jeden Fall mehr, als wir mit zurück tragen können, also können wir uns genauso gut jetzt den Bauch voll schlagen. Morgen wird es steif sein... nicht mal halb so gut."

Er wischte sich ein wenig Blut vom Kinn und leckte es von seinem Handrücken.

"Wir sind nicht sehr weit vom Lager entfernt. Die anderen könnten uns helfen, es zu holen."

Lurtz schüttelte den Kopf. Er merkte, dass er noch nicht bereit war zurückzugehen. Manchmal waren die Jäger auf der Suche nach brauchbar großem Wild tagelang unterwegs. Niemand wunderte sich oder war darüber besorgt. Sie kehrten immer zuverlässig zu den anderen zurück, selbst wenn ihr Trupp weiter gezogen war. Ihre Rasse war für dieses nomadische Leben geschaffen. Immer in Bewegung, immer auf der Jagd nach etwas.

"Wir werden hier bleiben."

_Außerdem bist du nicht in der Verfassung irgendwo hin zu gehen, Klugscheißer._

Uglúk nickte. Ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich immer noch die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass der andere ihm geholfen hatte. War dies eine Art von Spiel, das Lurtz spielte? Aber warum sich die Mühe machen? Orks konnten gemein sein, aber ihre sadistischen Spiele waren nie raffiniert. Uglúk hatte die niederen Orks in Isengart genau beobachtet und was er gesehen hatte missfiel ihm. Die Uruk-hai waren anders - diese Truppe war der Beweis dafür. Ihre Art verschwendete keine Energie darauf, sich zu zanken und den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie sie einen ihrer Artgenossen quälen und erniedrigen konnten. Diejenigen, die sich geweigert hatten, Lurtz' Führerschaft anzuerkennen, hatten gekämpft und den Preis für ihren Ungehorsam gezahlt.

Erfüllt von der befriedigenden Wärme ihres Mahls, zerstreute sich Uglúks Anspannung und er sah Lurtz zu, wie jener in seinen typischen, gemessenen Schritten umherging. Stets hatte er sich im Griff, und ständig hielt er etwas zurück. Etwas von großer Dunkelheit, das sich nicht fassen ließ, aber dennoch vollkommen offenkundig für jemanden war, der sich die Mühe machte genau hinzusehen. Manchmal kam es an die Oberfläche... etwas Gefährliches.

Es war nicht immer so gewesen. Uglúk erinnerte sich.

Lurtz inspizierte den dichten Wald um sie herum und hielt nach einem Platz Ausschau, der ihnen mehr Schutz vor dem nun eisigen Regen bieten würde als ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort. Schließlich fand er eine Gruppe dorniger Sträucher in der Nähe und schlang ihre Äste so ineinander, dass sie eine Art Dach formten. Er fügte lose Zweige und totes Laub hinzu, um das provisorische Zelt wasserdicht zu machen. Sie hatten keine Decken bei sich, sondern nur ihre Lederkleidung, die sie vor der Kälte schützte, während sie ihnen gleichzeitig erlaubte, sich lautlos zu bewegen.

Uglúk lauschte dem Rascheln und fragte sich, was der Anführer der Uruk-hai gerade tat. Dann entfernte sich das Geräusch von Lurtz' Fußtritten, und es folgte ein schwacher, aber gleichmäßiger, plätschernder Laut. Uglúk knirschte mit den Zähnen, in dem Wissen, dass auch er sich irgendwann erleichtern musste. Er war nicht sicher, ob er auf nur einem brauchbaren Bein irgendwo hin humpeln konnte.

Als Lurtz zurückkehrte, um die Waffen zu ihrem Schlafplatz hinüber zu tragen, bemerkte er, wie elend Uglúk plötzlich aussah. Unter dem mäßig interessierten Blick des Ranghöheren kämpfte der verwundete Uruk-hai sich auf die Füße. Zunächst strauchelte er ein wenig, aber dann fand er sein Gleichgewicht. Darauf bedacht, sich nicht auf das verletzte Bein zu stützen hinkte er in das Gebüsch, um zu urinieren. Froh darüber, außer Sichtweite des anderen zu sein, lehnte Uglúk sich an einen Baum und genoss beides: den folgenden Strom von Flüchen und seines Urins.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, zu dem provisorischen Zelt zurückzukehren ohne hinzufallen.

Lurtz war nicht dort, und dankbar darüber, keinen Zeugen seiner Frustration zu haben legte Uglúk sich nieder und fiel beinahe sofort in erschöpften Schlaf, nur um daraus wieder hochzufahren, als er Lurtz zurückkommen hörte. Er wich jedoch nicht zurück, als der größere Uruk sich achtlos neben ihn auf den Boden warf, dabei beiläufig einen schweren Arm in Uglúks Rücken rammend. Diese Geste sowie ein tiefes Knurren sollten ihn davon überzeugen, dass er viel zu viel Platz unter diesem provisorischen Dach in Anspruch nahm. Gehorsam rückte Uglúk zur Seite.

Lurtz streckte sich ohne ein Wort, aber auch ohne weitere Anzeichen von Feindseligkeit, neben ihm aus. Ein stechender, aber dennoch angenehm würziger Geruch von Schweiß, vermengt mit dem verbliebenen Duft gerade angetrockneten Blutes, wusch über Uglúk hinweg. Und Wärme. Lurtz' Körper strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze ab. Obgleich ihre Körper sich nicht berührten, sickerte sie in Uglúks Körper. Dies war höchst willkommen... Wieder entspannt, glitt der verletzte Uruk zurück in den Schlaf.

Die Großen Orks waren pragmatische Geschöpfe. So hart im Nehmen wie sie waren, so gab es doch keinen Grund, dies bei jeder Gelegenheit unter Beweis zu stellen. Innerhalb von Minuten lagen beide Kreaturen in tiefem Schlaf. Ihre starken Leiber, nun ohne Bewusstsein, schmiegten sich eng aneinander, um Körperwärme zu speichern, während der kalte Regen unaufhörlich niederging.

*******************  
ENDE DES AUSZUGS  
*******************   



End file.
